onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shino Kosaka/Abilities and Powers
|extra1= |bounty= 400,000,000|}} }} "There's no way in hell you can defeat me." -Shino Kosaka Unarguably an extremely powerful and strong young fighter with immense potential, Shino is one of the Sky Demon Pirates top three fighters, and his strength is considered so great that, when taking his stern personality into account, people occasionally mistake him as the captain of the Wolf Fang Crew after witnessing his skills in battle. While Nero always fights the strongest enemy, Shino usually fights the second strongest enemy. Physical Abilities After two years of intense training with Taiga Banryu, Shino has grown much more powerful than before. It is shown during his first appearance after the timeskip that he can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision Shino was even able to cut a 2 huge ships in half with just one slash from his swords, whereas two years prior he barely managed to only slightly damage one. Shino's newly-found strength is further demonstrated when he averts when he easily defeats 50 marines, He accomplishes this with just ease. He has also grown strong enough to be able to effortlessly beat a Logia user of inferior fighting ability, as he demonstrated to Smoker by cutting him vertically in half without Haki, proving that he would have died if he were serious. Even without his swords, Shino has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss entire buildings. He has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from a giant. However, Shino seemed unable to control his strength prior to the timeskip. This is shown when he tries to hold back while fighting the some regular marines using the dull edge of his swords, and yet still caused serious damage. After the two year training, it seems that Shino has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to block an attack from the huge a giant's sword with ease. When not armed with his swords, Shino has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Shino has also been shown to fight on par with Tristan during their arguments, even without his swords at times. Shino also has extreme amounts of endurance as he was able to take a beating from a huge giant, he was slashed in the chest by Taiga, stabbed in the chest by Kizaru's light sword, and he took a magma fist to the chest from Akainu (though it didn't stab through his body) Swordsmanship Shino is a master swordsman. He is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Shino's mastery of Iai is such that Zoro and others have stated how it was superb and graceful. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of a large creature. His precision was even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of one of his swords, stop his attacks a moments notice, and produce shock-waves from his strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Due to his extensive knowledge of swordplay, Shino can judge the weaponry skill of his opponents, telling how potent or diminished the opponent's skills are, after a single clash. Shino is an extremely powerful master swordsman, in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use some sword techniques that utilize the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Haki Busoshoku Haki Shino has a good skill level in Busoshoku Haki. To the point where he can infuse it into his sword. He used it to damage Caeser Clown, and to slash Vice Admiral Smoker. Weapons